


December 27th

by littlemissoyashirou



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Kittens, M/M, happy birthday aibou!, light and fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-27
Updated: 2014-05-27
Packaged: 2018-01-26 19:05:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1699241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemissoyashirou/pseuds/littlemissoyashirou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one thing Souji wanted for his birthday was a little noise at night... But Yosuke provided that and much more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	December 27th

There was an improvement. Souji had to admit as much. 

Staring at the remains of the Christmas cake in the fridge, the house still felt too small, too silent. Even if Nanako had been able to leave for the day to celebrate the holiday with him and his friends, she still had to return to the hospital by night fall. After all, her health was still too fragile for too much excitement. And even if she was giddy and cheery as she normally was, Souji noticed her harsh breathing, her paleness by the end of the night. 

She wasn't ready to stay home yet, even if she could come home once a week for a day. 

He stared up at the calendar once again. December 27th... It would have been unfair to ask to wait for two more days. Christmas in Japan was a holiday for children and lovers, after all, and even if it would have been nice having a noisy, busy house for his birthday, seeing her smiling face on Christmas, as well as the very nice night before with Yosuke was a fine enough birthday gift. 

And it wasn't as if his birthday was entirely ignored. After all, he just returned from a celebration, not even at Junes but at a karaoke bar at Okina with the entire group, plus a handful of other friends. And even if it was just an ebbing away memory, the party was certainly a blessing, a nice and noisy respite in that sea of silence that had overtaken his evenings. 

Still, the TV was turned on, as was the radio app on his phone. Not that he was paying attention to either item, but the time of silent contemplation had passed... Yes, there would be class in the morning, but the days of trying to sleep the night away in silence, focused on bringing Adachi to justice and keeping everyone calm through the ever-present fog finally were at an end. 

And if having Nanako's favorite game show blaring and intermingling with the jazz on his phone helped him feel less like his skin was crawling, he could accept that. 

With all the noise, at first, Souji had missed the sound of the doorbell. He sat up, catching the second ring, as well as the impatient knock on the door, ears perking up. It barely took five seconds before he reach the landing and flung the door open. 

"Jeez dude, and you're always bugging I'm going to go deaf."

The sight of the familiar artfully messy mop of brown hair, orange-red headphones and cocky grin already made his heart skip a beat. Souji smiled, stepping back from the doorway to make room for Yosuke and to grant them some privacy. "Well, that's different. I don't have the TV pressed against my ears constantly that loud... You're going to end up deaf by forty, and then I'll have to tell you what everyone is saying." Souji said, a teasing tone to his voice even with the scold. He leaned in as Yosuke shut the door, wrapping his arms around the skinnier boy's shoulders to pull him closer with a kiss. 

With that, something mewed against Souji's chest. 

He stepped back in surprise, as Yosuke unzipped his coat. In his coat, resting against his belly, sat a scrawny black kitten with scruffy hair. At freedom, she stared up before she started to pull her way up Yosuke's shirt, inciting a small yelp. 

"Ow, shit- Stop that Tama-" Yosuke winced, pulling the cat away from his chest, even as her small nails tore slightly into his t-shirt, "Crap... Well, she's got super-sharp claws and she likes destroying my shirts, but..." Yosuke smiled, as he placed the black kitten into Souji's hands. "Happy birthday." 

"Yosuke..." Souji mumbled, before looking down at her. She was small, a bony and thin little thing, staring up as she nipped at his finger with an all too innocent expression. Even now, Souji was sure she'd never be a very large cat, but even so Tama- which was a name he'd have to change, because she deserved something much nicer- would be spry and thin, and the sort of cat to hide on top of the fridge. 

She was perfect, which almost made it worse in a way as he handed her back to Yosuke.

"You know I can't... Dojima-san's allergic to cats." It was what kept him and Nanako from bringing in the cream-colored sweetheart from outside, who always lingered in the garden. The one time they attempted, his uncle's eyes had become red and swollen and he sneezed constantly and violently until they brought her back out and cleaned the living room. 

As it stood, he was sure he'd have to scrub the entire doorway before the older man came back in the morning. 

Yosuke leaned in, holding the cat carefully as he hugged Souji around his shoulders. "I know." He said, "I wouldn't forget that, you know that... It's just, I'm going to be watching over her for a bit." 

Souji's ears perked up, shifting his hand over to stroke the kitten's tiny head. "Watch over her?" 

"Until you..." Yosuke's expression soured a little bit, before shifting into neutrality again, "Until March, at least. And if your folks disagree, well I'll watch her longer until we're in college and living together." 

At that, Souji went silent for a moment, stopping to stare at Yosuke in surprise. "... Did I hear that right?" 

Yosuke's face paled at the reaction, shifting in his steps ever so slightly, "Y-Yeah, I mean... I was thinking we'd be going to college and... And we could live together, so it'd be cheaper and you could have your cat, and... Well, it'd be nice. Living with you. This is really forward, huh, I mean we've only been dating a few months at this point."  
"Of course." Yosuke's panicked ramble ceased the moment Souji spoke. Souji's smile was gentle, as he took the kitten in his arms again. "Of course I want to move in with you."

Yosuke's face was blank for a moment, before a vibrant grin spread along his entire face, a warm flush to his cheeks, his brown eyes vibrant and lively, "You mean it? You really want to?" 

Souji nodded, a tilt of his head as he kissed Yosuke's forehead and handed the kitten right back to him. "I wouldn't agree if I didn't. And it's something to look forward to after third year... It's going to be painful leaving everyone, especially you, but if it's a year before we're together, then I can accept it a little easier." Souji's hand teased along the kitten's face, as she purred gently, "And I know you'll be able to take care of Luna for me too."

"Luna? Really?" Yosuke asked, before looking down at her, "Well, she is your cat... I'm sure you want me to head back home at this point, so I don't drag cat hair everywhere and make Dojima-san swell up like a balloon again." 

Souji smiled, as he teased along Luna's chin, "Dojima-san's actually getting his stitched removed tonight... He's got one night more of observation and he'll be back home tomorrow evening." As he spoke, his hand traveled away from the kitten to Yosuke's chin, pulling it up for a soft kiss. "I think it'd be okay if you stayed the night... I know you have an extra uniform here, at least. I'll have time to clean tomorrow." 

Yosuke kissed back, sweet and warm and affectionate, gripping Souji's blouse as he pulled him closer, even as the kiss broke. "W-Well... It would suck to leave you by yourself on your birthday... And if he's not going to be home until tomorrow night, I'm sure you'd really like the company." 

Even with the TV shut off and the phone silenced, the house was as noisy as Souji preferred, with the constant chatter of Yosuke and the mewling of a small black kitten.


End file.
